


Abadi

by hi_im_belle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Sleepy Bois Inc, i love dadza can you tell, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_im_belle/pseuds/hi_im_belle
Summary: Abadi = Immortal (in Malay)“How do you move on from death?”"I don't."**I swear the story isn't as angsty as the summary sounds
Kudos: 16





	Abadi

“Phil, y-you’re a geezer!” 

Phil paused in his tracks, momentarily taken aback by Sam’s attempt at an insult. After fully processing what he said, he couldn’t help but give a hearty laugh, bringing tears to his eyes as he clutched his stomach. Practically gasping for air in his laughing fit, he didn’t notice Sam’s scarlet-tinted cheeks until after a good minute or two. 

When he finally calmed down, he sighed before staring straight into Sam’s eyes. “I am wise beyond my years. Centuries are mere child’s play to me.” Phil spread his wings, shaking off invisible dust off of them nonchalantly as he continued, “I have seen many like you fall, and you will not be the last.” 

Sam opened his mouth to interject, but Phil held up a finger to stop him. “No. You laugh and poke fun at me for my age, yet you do not understand the full extent of what my immortality entails.” His gaze hardened as he paced forward, wings poised menacingly as he said, “I have experienced a millenium of foolish actions by you mortals, and it always ends the same way. ” 

“At the end of the day, when the blazing sun goes down and the serene moon shines on your town, you will die. Not a matter of if, but when. So I might suggest you reevaluate your mindset of living your life, else the regret never goes away.” 

Sam clenched his fists tightly. His face contorted into an unreadable expression before he sighed miserably.  “I apologize, Phil. I just really wanted to win.” he muttered, sounding defeated. 

Phil retracted his wings with a genuine smile. “Well, I can still give you the materials you need. It's not like I don't have a whole hoard of them in my house.” 

Sam's face brightened considerably, but his expression still remained slightly wary. “Are you sure?” he carefully asked as he shifted from foot to foot, “I said some pretty mean things to you just now.” 

Phil chuckled. “Sam, your insults couldn't even hurt a five year old child. You need to work on your comebacks a little more, mate.” 

Sam groaned and nodded his head, taking the materials he originally came for. He thanked the immortal for the materials and left the house, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

Phil continued to stare at his retreating figure until it disappeared amongst the falling snow. It would be at least a few months before someone else visited him again. Shaking his head, he started to close the door when he noticed another presence. 

“Ranboo?”

“...Hi, Phil.” 

“What are you doing outside in the cold? Come in!” he fussed, pulling the boy into their home by the arm, seating him at the table. The boy felt cold to touch, then again, Ranboo never really had much body warmth to begin with, but he couldn’t help but worry about the boy. Few months had already passed ever since the day Phil found him wandering alone in the nearby forest and took him in, yet Ranboo still remained an enigma that he knew little about. Of course, he was familiar with his kind. The existence of Endermen could probably be traced back a few thousand years before his birth, and they had been around ever since. However, the boy was quiet, often opting to keep to himself unless Phil tried to have a conversation with him. 

He was a good kid. It was also nice to have some constant company in the unforgiving snow when Techno wasn’t around. 

“Here, have some tea.” 

Ranboo meekly took the cup of chamomile tea with both hands, allowing the tea to warm him up even though he couldn’t really feel the cold. “Thank you for the tea, Phil.” he murmured softly before he took an appreciative sip of the tea. 

Phil simply waved him off, turning his back to the boy as he started to his long overdue organization of his chests. Techno would be delighted when he came home, that’s for sure. He didn’t try to fill the silence with small talk as he organized his chests. He knew that the boy had something to ask him, so he didn’t need to worry about wheedling the topic from the boy’s mouth. 

“Phil.” His voice was hesitant, tone unreadable. Phil continued his organizing, patiently waiting for him to continue. “I heard what you said to Sam earlier.” 

Phil hummed in acknowledgement. 

“How do you move on from death?” 

Phil froze in his place as he mulled over the question. He wasn’t even going to ponder why the boy was asking such a dark question. Everyone had their own story, and Ranboo’s story seemed like it needed at least seven hundred pages. Deciding that his answer required his full attention, he walked over to the table and sat down, pouring himself a cup of tea and refilling Ranboo’s cup in the process. 

“I don’t.” Phil answered after taking a long sip of the tea, keeping eye contact with the skittish boy. It was warm. “You would think that being alive for so long would make the acceptance of death easier, but it never does. Every death hurts as much as the first, no matter what I do.” 

“So how do you have the will to live on?” 

He simply smiled. “It’s the people I meet along the way. It sounds cheesy, even coming from me, but it’s true. Sure, it feels like my heart gets ripped out of my chest whenever someone I care for inevitably takes their last breath, but time doesn’t stop for anyone, not even for immortals like you and me.” 

Ranboo’s cup clattered on the table, his half-drunken tea spilled all over. Phil quickly stood up, alarmed, and got a rag to mop up the liquid. As he finished wiping the table, the boy snapped out of his stupor and immediately bowed profusely, his pale face reddening in his panic. 

“I’m so sorry, Phil!” Ranboo apologized, his voice the loudest it had ever been since the day he moved in, “Let me clean this, it’s my fault-” 

Phil chuckled good-naturedly. “It's fine, I already cleaned it up.” 

Ranboo stared at him for a few more moments, flabbergasted, before he blurted out, “When did you know that I was also immortal?” 

“Ever since the moment I saw you.” Phil answered, shrugging nonchalantly. It felt nice seeing that the boy could express other emotions if he wanted to. “The mystery around Endermen has never been solved, but from what I deduced, they don't die naturally. So when I saw your tall, lanky self with those purple particles radiating off of you, I knew you were an immortal. I just didn't know exactly how old you were.” He frowned when the boy slumped back down in his seat with his eyebrows furrowed together. “I'm sorry if I didn't tell you that I knew, I wasn't going to let you know until you told me yourself. I figured that you would tell me if you were comfortable with me knowing.” 

Phil sat back down in his seat, the rag put to the side for now. Despite all his years of wandering this earth, he still wasn't quite sure on how to deal with a teenage boy. Just as he was about to change the subject, the boy spoke up quietly. 

“I've been enslaved before.” 

The empty teacup cracked under Phil's fingers, but he didn't notice. “...What?” 

“There used to be a band of merchants who kidnapped creatures of different species in order to manufacture their products to sell. I was taken from my world ever since I was a baby when they visited my area.” Ranboo's tone was steady, although his trembling hands gave away his emotions. “I'm half-Enderman, so the merchants can produce Ender pearls with just the purple particles that I radiate. They also discovered that pain makes me produce more particles.” 

Phil's heart plummeted to his stomach. 

“So they usually whipped me when they needed more.” 

At that moment, he rushed over to where the boy sat and enveloped him into a tight hug. The boy froze, but he continued again, his breathing becoming uneven as his body started to shake. “I ended up outliving them and I broke out of my restraints, finally getting the freedom I wanted. But they died without my chance of even getting my revenge!”

“Every day that I was locked up there, my body hurt so much that the thought of death became more and more appealing, but whenever I came close to taking my last breaths, they would force healing potions down my throat and make me healthy again. B-But the pain never went away!” he choked, now reciprocating the hug with even more force. “With them gone, how am I supposed to pay them back for all the torture I went through? How could they do this to me?” He broke down in sobs, words becoming incoherent as he buried his face in Phil's shoulder, showing more emotions than he had in the past few months. 

“It's not easy to let go,” he softly murmured, “but there is nothing else we can do. Sometimes, letting go might bring you more happiness than revenge.”

Phil could do nothing but gently pat his back with a slow rhythm to soothe the boy as his cries got louder.

After a while, Ranboo slowly pulled away, his eyes red and puffy from all the crying. He sniffled and lowered his head, muttering in shame, “I'm sorry I ruined your shirt.” 

Phil smiled fondly and ruffled his hair. “You don't need to worry about that, son.”

Ranboo froze, eyes widening like a deer in headlights.

That's when realization hit him like a truck. He had sworn to never be a nuisance from the moment Phil took him in. He wanted to be as invisible as possible so that there was no chance of him being kicked out. Every passing month, he observed the relationship between Techno and Phil with a feeling that he couldn't ever describe, yet now it was crystal clear. 

He was _envious_. He wanted the same type of relationship that they had. 

Father...

...and son. 

Phil panicked when the boy started bawling again, this time even more fiercely than before. “Ranboo? Shit, did I say something wrong? Oh dear, did I overstep my boundaries in touching your hair? Maybe I should-” His ramblings were cut off when Ranboo hugged him again. 

“...Thanks, dad.” 

This time, it was his turn to cry. 

That's how Techno found them, Ranboo sleeping in one of the chairs and Phil with his head in the boy's lap, his wings wrapped protectively over the boy. They looked so peaceful that all he could do was quietly drape two blankets over them. He looked up to a single picture frame hanging on the wall and smiled. 

“Well,” Techno said, more to himself than to the portrait of five, “Looks like we officially have a new addition to the family now, huh?” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the fic! i only started writing this because i couldn't get my mind off the canon lore that Phil's an immortal, i hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> my twitter is @greenteabelle but i don't post anything regarding this fic because i literally wrote this for fun and probably won't be writing more lol 
> 
> have a nice day!


End file.
